1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice body delivery apparatus and in particular to means for preventing bridging of ice bodies at the dispensing outlet of the storage hopper of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,619 of Charles Z. Monroe, a fruit-feeding mechanism is shown wherein fruits, such as oranges, are retained in a hopper having a frustoconical bottom with a central opening. An agitator includes blade portions extending outwardly away from the opening so as to agitate the fruit laterally of the opening. No portion of the agitator moves into overlying relationship to the opening during the operation of the agitator with the arms and inclined surfaces of the agitator breaking up any tendency of the fruit to jam laterally of the opening.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,593, John M. Shoup shows a mixer for feed and the like having a continuous spiral element carried on an axial shaft and extending fully downwardly through a discharge spout at the lower end of the hopper.
W. A. Eschenburg et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,650, show an ice making and vending machine wherein an auger extends upwardly into a hopper in spaced relationship to a side opening of the hopper.
Walter E. Johnson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,745, shows an apparatus for inducing the flow of pulverized material having a rotary vane wherein the outlet from the lower portion of the hopper is through the rotary shaft of the agitator vane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,450, Richard M. Mueller et al show a dispensing unit for dispensing flaked ice, cracked ice, and chipped ice. The unit includes a rotary vane structure wherein the vanes are spaced radially inwardly from the outlet opening.
Cornelis van der Lely et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,084, a device for spreading granular or powdery material utilizing an agitator in a lower portion of a frustoconical hopper. The powdered material is delivered through outlet ports of an internal annulus to spreading arms of the device. An agitator is provided in the container above the spreading arm portion.
James M. Whalen shows an ice dispenser having polygonal walls in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,860. The dispenser is arranged for delivering crushed, cracked and flaked ice and includes an impeller. An outlet opening 16 is provided in a sidewall of the hopper spaced outwardly of downturned end portions of the impeller arms.
Theodor Kokeisl shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,886, a device for metering flowable solids from a container having an orbiting scraper disposed within a cylindrical neck of the hopper. The scraper is provided with a screw formation for controlling the descent of the material to be dispensed. A scraper is mounted on the screw conveyor shaft. The scraper is shaped like a spatula and is curved backward. The leading edge of the scraper is sharpened and rests on the conical inside wall of the hopper with a preselected pressure. Thus, the scraper dislodges any material clinging to the sidewall of the hopper and causes it to move to the screw conveyor during the operation of the device.